


Shower Time

by jumpStart (ouija)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Showers, fluffy incestuous thoughts, informal writing oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouija/pseuds/jumpStart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after all, he's on shower time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> i wouldnt even be surprised if the formatting was majorly fucked cause im on my phone  
> gomen  
> also i hope there arent any typos wow

he showers like it's a religion.  
soapy hands.  
condensation dressed tile.

the steam builds up around him.  
strokes through his hair like a fine comb,  
teeth permeating the gel saturated locks.

the cell is like some sort of comfort to him.  
a reassurance as filth kisses his skin goodbye,  
clinging to all it has left before slipping down the drain.  
he enjoys it.

the heat.  
the "shhhhh" of the water as it scalds his skin  
tinges him red with sharp claws,  
dragging itself along his body until gravity gets her way.  
finally.

he doesn't feel bad when his hands slip lower  
doesn't regret when his mind does the same.  
prying open files that weren't meant to be opened.  
his brother.

smiling.  
working,  
face knit in concentration as his fingers hack skillfully away at already weary keys.  
gorgeous.

he doesn't even want to be touched.  
praise is more than enough.  
acknowledgement.  
the awkward ruffle of stiff hair.

he rinses his hands off.

fingers grab for expensive shampoo,  
demolish his daily masterpiece.  
he doesn't mind.  
this is a routine.  
build it up, break it down.

at least he can take his mask off and breathe.

after all, he's on shower time.

**Author's Note:**

> its like spa time except more depressing


End file.
